Field
This disclosure is generally related to an inbound message management system that individuals use in order to manage communications from businesses with which they have relationships. More specifically, this disclosure is related to providing automated processing and summarization of the inbound communications.
Related Art
Tools such as the Organizer product from OtherInbox, and Priority Inbox from Google, can automatically analyze, prioritize and summarize emails coming into a user's inbox from institutions. Still other tools such as TripIt allow individual emails to be forwarded to a dedicated email address to facilitate presenting a single view of travel-related information.
Additionally, university research projects such as RADAR (See, e.g., “RADAR: A Personal Assistant that Learns to Reduce Email Overload,” Freed, Carbonell, et al., 2008) have focused on providing virtual assistants for processing and handling email to assist in performing tasks related to those emails.